Rainbow
---- Rainbow (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Transformation Quirk that allows the user to transform themselves into someone else. This allows them to take on their memories, abilities and entire existent. The user will be unable to take the users quirk - thus gaining two quirks - but will be able to create an illusion of the quirk. For example, if the former victim could control flames, the user could make flames appear in their hands but they would have no abilities of flames. They would just exist and look pretty. Description With a glance, Rainbow seems like one of the most powerful quirks to exist, but when broken down, the quirk is far weaker than most. The quirk allows the user to transform into another person, allowing them to gain the looks and become a doppelganger of that person. The user does this by making eye contact and talking the user into allowing them to copy them. This is the main weakness of this quirk. Having to convince the person of this is no easy task. If the user manages to get the consent, however, this allows them to gain their memories and abilities, but not their personality. They will also not gain their quirk but rather the ability to create an illusion of that quirk. The quirk is quite powerful in copying the looks of a user. In fact, it is impossible to tell the difference if the two were to stand next to each other. That is, unless they are wearing different clothes or hairstyles. The user is able to even age as the users does, though keeping a the person the user has copied off isn't the best of plans. Unless the person that has been copied is fine with a twin walking around the lands, then they can be trouble afoot. To make matters worse, since the user has physically copied this person, a DNA test would prove them to be the same person. A strength and a weakness, that if managed correctly can be used to the user's benefit and demise. Due to these factors, the user usually kills or hide the person to ensure they cannot be found out. Creating this quirk to be useful on the side of villains more than heroes. This, however, makes the first requirement of consent, harder to gain. The user does not need the person to be alive to be able to age normally and change appropriately, that is if they stay for a considerably long amount of time in one form. When it comes to the abilities and quirks of the user they have copied, things get a lot more complicated. Though the user has copied their DNA, the user does not lose their own quirk and does not gain the person's copied quirk either. Instead they lose that ability entirely and is the main way to finding out a doppelganger. However, a counter to this is that the user is able to create the illusion of using this quirk. This means they are able to call forth what looks like the quirk, but unable to actually use the quirk. This can only be explained by the fact that the quirk is rooted in someone's DNA. As such, a small amount of it still exists even when the user copies themselves over. This means if the user had a quirk that was a mutant quirk, they would look like the user but be unable to use any benefits given to them by those looks. A transformation quirk would do the same thing, they could look but not be able to use. An emitter quirk is a lot hard to create the illusion as some emitters do not have an appearance change. But if the emitter shows any effects, again, the user can create those effects but be unable to actually use them. A double-edged sword to wield. Physical and mental abilities are perfectly copied over to the user luckily. They also can be improved and changed if the user plans on doing so. This allows the user to even grow despite being in a copied body. Physical abilities will usually change how the user appears and acts, while a mental ability will only change the thought pattern. This can come at a cost as if the user copies someone will lower intelligence as their last person they copied, they will lose abilities. The same can be done with strength. This matter can also be reversed meaning if someone has lower dexterity but the user copies someone with higher dexterity, they will gain that buff. Another thing a user will not have copied over other than quirks is a person's personality. Instead the user will have to apply the memories of the person and try and follow a personality. This is the hardest part of the quirk and is quite vital to keeping up the act of actually being the person they copied. The most important thing to note of the user who owns this quirk is over time they slowly burn their memories of their real selves. The person that existed and the family they had, including their own name. Instead, they adopt the personas and thoughts of the number of others they took control of and the more they consume and copy instead of keeping to themselves, the more they forget and slowly get consumed by the copy they have become. This can also make them forget having Rainbow in the first place. This lost of memories is sudden and can even happen mid-conversation. What is lost is entirely random. This means the user can forget the existence of Rainbow first before any other memory, however, it is far more likely for an old event to happen before a more current event. Lastly, this quirk is quite invisible for the most part - other than the of course apparent change. When the user gets the consent off a person and has the eye contact of them, the user's eyes will become a rainbow before they will forcefully change. This change can be rather painful as they will be changing to the size, gender, looks and even mental and physical processes. This transformation can take quite a while and during this the person being copied will also have rainbow eyes and frozen in place. When the copying has been complete, the user will be exhausted and almost immediately passes out. From then on, they will wake up with new memories, abilities and a new body. Trivia * Though this quirk's page was made in one day, the concept has been in the authors' mind for nearly a year. Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks